


Where did the protagonists go??

by Puyu_Rox



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Byakuya is worried, F/F, Graphic Depictions of Violence and Torture, I almost feel bad for putting my favorite characters through this, Kidnapping, Komaeda is worried, M/M, Needles, Oma is spelled Ouma, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ouma is worried, Poor protagonists, almost, chat fic, everyone from the games show up, kirigiri does detectiving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puyu_Rox/pseuds/Puyu_Rox
Summary: Kokichi Ouma, Nagito Komaeda, and Makoto Naegi decide to make groupchats for their different classes, to hopefully keep some of the chaos contained. They can never truly contain the chaos of the classes tho! Everything seems happy and well..But something looms over the classes...…something dangerous...~Read the tags~
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 32
Kudos: 123





	1. Kokichi Ouma cannot be stopped

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the chat names are easy to recognize! Please tell me if they aren't!

**Kokichi Ouma has added 15 other students**

**Kokichi Ouma has changed 16 names**

**PantaLover.com has changed the name of chat to V3 Fuckers**

**PantaLover.com:** WASSUP FUCKERS!

**Kinkshaming is my kink:** Haha dickwad! Kinkshaming is my kink!

**Pantalover.com:** Why do u fuckin' think I named u that, huh? HUH?!

**The man behind the slaughter:** Why. I was expecting a seesaw joke, which I'm glad you didn't use, but why.

**Rantowo:** I will hunt you down and kill you. You better watch out tonight. Better keep an eye open.

**ASSassin:** Leave him to me for killing.

**Rantowo:** Wanna kill him together?

**ASSassin:** Very well.

**Penist:** Why? Why must you do this to us? 

**The man behind the slaughter:** He do be doing us dirty doe.

**Rantowo:** Kork, I beg you. Never do that again. 

**BURN THE WITCH** : nyaaaa...i don't like it....

**PantaLover.com:** >:DDDDD

**Depresso espresso:** i never thought there would be a day where i would like something ouma did.

**PantaLover.com:** At least someone appreciates what I do for this class!

**Depresso espresso:** don't make me take it back.

**RoboDick:** Ouma! This is very robophobic! Please change it!

**PantaLover.com:** Hmmmmm...nope!

**bees:** Gonta really like his name! Thank you Ouma!

**PantaLover.com:** The second person to appreciate me! Thank u Gonta! I thought long and hard on it!

**Detective Pikachu:** Lies.

**PantaLover.com:** :0000 Shuichi! 

**RoboDick:** Hello Shuichi! How are you today?

**Detective Pikachu:** Hey Kiibo. I'm doing well, you?

**RoboDick:** Despite the robophobic name...I am good!

**NOT mom:** Pardon my intrusion but I have made tea and cookies, as well as coffee, down in the dining hall if anyone is interested. 

**Detective Pikachu:** That sounds nice right now.

**PantaLover.com:** Awwwww.... We were supposed to be hanging out rn :(((((

**Detective Pikachu:** Would you like to come with me?

**PantaLover.com:** :DDDD UR INVITING ME???

**Kinkshaming is my kink:** HAHA! The loser virgins are gonna hang out!

**PantaLover.com:** Says the fucking whore.

**Kinkshaming is my kink:** hnnn...nng~

**PantaLover.com:** NO HORNY ON MAIN. TO HORNY JAIL WITH YOU.

**PantaLover.com:** Anyway~ what were we talking about? Shuichi?

**Detective Pikachu:** I was indeed inviting you..

**PantaLover.com:** :DDDD GREAT LET'S GO!!

**PantaLover.com has gone offline**

**Detective Pikachu:** I apologize for the chaos I am about to bring.

**NOT mom:** It's okay Saihara.

**Detective Pikachu:** Still.. I'm sorry.

**NOT mom: It is okay Saihara.**

**Detective Pikachu:** ...okay..

**Detective Pikachu and NOT mom have gone offline**

**Penist:** Since Ouma is gone...can everyone say here?

**Rantowo:** Here.

**ASSassin:** Here

**Depresso espresso:** sup.

**bees:** Gonta is here!

**Kinkshaming is my kink:** ohhh~ daddy~~

**The man behind the slaughter:** Angie. Please tell me that there is a way to dispose to this sinner.

**Da Vinky?:** Ahahahaha! I cannot but perhaps Atua can!

**BURN THE WITCH:** nyehh...

**Female Bodyguard:** How dare you degenerate male call a lovely female a sinner! 

**RoboDick:** I am here Kaede! Also hello Angie and Tenko! I did not see that you were online!

**Da Vinky?:** Ah! Angie was working on some new art while Tenko watched and helped!

**RoboDick:** Oh! That is very nice!

**UrAnus:** Woaaaaaah! Hey guys!!

**UrAnus:** wait

**UrAnus: OUMA**

**Naruto's gf:** jdskhdfgadf poor kaito

**Naruto's gf:** ....

**Naruto's gf: NARUTO HAS A BF AND THAT'S SASUKE. I WILL KILL OUMA.**

**Naruto's gf has gone offline**

**Rantowo:** Rip to Ouma. Death by angy weeb..

**The man behind the slaughter:** Is that not a good thing tho?

**Kinkshaming is my kink:** YEAH! The little abortion deserves it!

**bees:** D: Gonta is confused as to why Ouma deserves death-

**Depresso espresso:** don't worry too much 'bout it gonta.

**bees:** oh! Hoshi! Gonta wanted to ask if you would like to go bug searching with him? :D

**Depresso espresso:** i would love to do that, gonta.

**bees:** :DD meet Gonta by school entrance to start! 

**bees has gone offline**

**Depresso espresso:** heh.

**Depresso espresso has gone offline**

**Penist:** Awww! That was adorable! 

**Rantowo:** yeh. It was. :)

**Kinkshaming is my kink:** fucking weirdo. ANYWAY. Kiibs, need ya in the science room.

**RoboDick:** Hm? Why?

**Kinkshaming is my kink:** New upgrade for you >:)

**RoboDick:** Please don't be the laser shooting nipples...please..

**Kinkshaming is my kink:** >:))))

**Kinkshaming is my kink has gone offline**

**RoboDick:** oh god....

**RoboDick has gone offline**

**Da Vinky?:** Well that was quite interesting! 

**ASSassin:** Yeah. I've had enough of this.

**ASSassin has gone offline**

**UrAnus:** Wait Makiroll!

**UrAnus: _MAKIROLL!!_**

**UrAnus has gone offline**

**Da Vinky?:** Tenko! Would you kindly join me again for my work? You are a beautiful model!

**Female Bodyguard:** I..uh..of course!

**Da Vinky?:** Yumeno? Are you interested in joining us?

**BURN THE WITCH:** nyeh...I would..but I'm...nyehh..gonna nap..

**Da Vinky:** Very well! Get some good rest!

**BURN THE WITCH:** nyehh...thanks..

**BURN THE WITCH has gone offline**

**Da Vinky?:** Now then! Meet me at the art room in 5! Nehahaha!

**Da Vinky? has gone offline**

**Female Bodyguard:** a-ah! Yes!

**Female Bodyguard has gone offline**

**Penist:**......

**Penist:** Soooooo...wanna hang out? In the common area?

**Rantowo:** Sure. 

**The man behind the slaughter:** I have nothing else planned.

**Penist:** great! see you guys in a bit!

**Penist has gone offline**

**Rantowo:** ok

**The man behind the slaughter:** shall we go now? 

**Rantowo:** yea.

**The man behind the slaughter and Rantowo have gone offline**

**Monp has joined the chat**

**Mono:** Upupup~ this seems like it'll be fun!

**Mono:** Let's hope their ready!

**Mono has left the chat**


	2. Hello Everyone! It's me, NAGITO KOMAEDA, on the Nintendo DS!! AHAHHAHA!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda decides to spread some hope through a groupchat! Everyone is tired of him and of life though.

**Nagito Komaeda has added 15 other students**

**Nagito Komaeda has changed 16 names**

**Arson4Hope has changed the name to We all need a vacation**

**Arson4Hope: Hello such hopeful students!!**

**Luigi Kinnie: Not bad Komaeda. Not bad. **

**Cyclops:** Not bad for you, Nanami. You didn't get named after a fucking injury.

**Luigi Kinnie:** Being a kinnie is an injury to the mind, tbh.

**Cyclops:**....

**Bepsi:** AHAHAHHA! Cyclops! Cuz U ONLY HAVE ONE EYE!

**Cyclops:** Peko. Please dispose of Souda. 

**Strong sword gf:** Very well.

**Bepsi:** Wait! Wait! WAIT! Please don't kill me!! I was kidding! Hinata help!

**Talentless:** Guys can we please not kill anyone today? I would not like to deal with the consequences of those actions. 

**Strong sword gf:** Alright.

**Cyclops:** Jeez, fine.

**Bepsi:** Yes! Thanks, bro!

**Talentless:** Uh huh. 

**Arson4Hope:** Ah hello Hinata! How do you like ur name ;)

**Talentless:** You know I didn't even notice it before but now I have.

**Talentless:** Change it.

**Arson4Hope:** Hmmm...no.

**Talentless:** Nagito.

**Arson4Hope:** urgggggh.

**Arson4Hope:** Fine.

**Luigi Kinnie:** Wuss.

**Arson4Hope has changed Talentless to >:(**

**Arson4Hope:** Is that better? :)

**> :(:** I **despise** you.

**Luigi Kinnie:** We all know you don't but go off.

**> :(:** Shut it, Nanami. 

**Luigi Kinnie:** ;p

**Rock-er:** HAHA! Angy man >:((( kdhgfkdfhakjdhbfkau

**> :(: **I'm not an angy man.

**Nom:** Yeah no. I'm pretty sure u r :p

**> :(: **;-; why must you all do this to me.

**Luigi Kinnie:** Because u is an angy angy man.

**Arson4Hope:** I apologize but you most certainly are ;)

**> :(: **Stop with the winky face

**Arson4Hope:** ;)

**Luigi Kinnie:** ;)

**Rock-er:** ;)

**> :(: **I literally hate you all.

**Nom:** No u 

**> :(: **:(((((

**Rock-er:** KHGeGakhgfugflau

**Bepsi:** Hold on, I'm fluent in keyboard smash. 

**Rock-er:** ANDSFSKGLJSGFjfdljslsgljFJhaljg

**Bepsi:** She said: "Angy man is now sad man"

**> :(:** Thanks for translating, Souda. 

**Gibberish but accented:** AKANE! 

**Nom:** Yea? 

**Gibberish but accented:** I've been looking for you everywhere! I have made a new dish/recipe and was wondering if you'd like to taste test it!

**Gibberish but accented:** You've given me such wonderful reviews of other dishes! You're not busy, right?

**Nom:** AW HELL YEAH! I ain't busy! Even if I was tho, I would come! Ur food is always super good!

**Gibberish but accented:** AH! A compliment to the chef! Thank you, Akane! Hurry on over to the kitchen, then! 

**Gibberish but accented has gone offline**

**Nom:** Gahhhh! I'm so hungry rn! See ya dudes later!

**Nom has gone offline**

**> :(: **So anyone have plans today?

**Rock-er:** Ah yes! Ibuki has some band practice with friends! Mainzono and Kuwata! 

**Band-aid:** oh ibuki? don't get hurt like last time...

**Luigi Kinnie:** Last time?

**Arson4Hope:** Did her hope shine too brightly?

**Band-aid:** no...she just fell of the stage cuz she wasn't paying attention..

**Rock-er:** Ibuki was too focused on performing well! Ibuki did not see the ledge of the stage! 

**Rock-er:** Ibuki will be fine though! Bubbye! Mwah!

**Rock-er has gone offline**

**Cereal Killer:** Ah! I did not even notice we had a groupchat! 

**B O N E:** A wonderful group chat for mortals! I do not know why I am here for I am not of the mortal plane.

**> :(:** Ignoring that...what were you guys doing that didn't make you notice? I'm sure your phones were blowing up?

**Cereal Killer:** We had our phone on silent and in our bags!

**B O N E:** As for what we were doing. We were researching into many cults and looking at practices.

**Cereal Killer:** Time sure does fly when you're looking into satantic rituals! 

**Arson4Hope:** That sounds fun! Such hope in the cults, yes?

**B O N E:** More like despair. 

**Arson4Hope:** Ahhhh..of course...there could be no hope with such a dreadful thing...how could I be so stupid..

**Luigi Kinnie:** Komaeda. We've talked about this. No self deprcation in this chat. >:((((

**> :(: **>:(((((

**:P:** Mr. Angy is angy. :p

**> :(: **Do not call me, Mr. Angy. 

**:P:** Are you gonna be angy, Mr. Angy? Huh? HUH??

**> :(: **If you keep calling me that, then yes.

**:P:** You wouldn't dare hurt a precious person like me!

**> :(: **Would you like to see?

**:P:** Oh hush, Mr. Angy.

**Arson4Hope:** Pfft- Mr. Angy. 

**> :(: **...

**> :( has gone offline**

**Arson4Hope:** Oh god. Oh no.

**Luigi Kinnie:** That's what happens when u anger the angy man. 

**Arson4Hope:** NANAMI! Please help me!

**Luigi Kinnie:** He couldn't fight Hikyoko, a child, so now the Mr. Angy goes after Komaeda.

**Arson4Hope:** NANAMI!!! KHFGKSFKDSKJSFH

**Arson4Hope has gone offline**

**Luigi Kinnie:** Now we stand where Komaeda was murdered by the angered, Mr. Angy. Would everyone be so kind to put in F in chat?

**Luigi Kinnie:** I'll start. F

**Bepsi:** F

**B O N E:** What does F in chat mean? 

**Cereal Killer:** Just say F, please.

**B O N E:** F

**Cereal Killer:** F 

**2.0:** F

**shit:** F 

**Cyclops:** I'm not giving that weirdo an F. Those are saved for people I actually care about. 

**Strong sword gf:** hm. 

**Band-aid:** i feel bad for him so...F

**:P:** Shut the fuck up, piggie!

**:P:** This is boring anyway! Mahiru can we please hang out? Pleeeeeease?

**Camera lens:** Sure, Hiyoko. Wanna come to my room or yours?

**:P:** Yours! :D

**Camera lens:** Then come down, ok?

**:P:** Yayyyyy!!

**:P and Camera lens have gone offline**

**Bepsi:** Soooo, Ms. Sonia....

**Cereal Killer:** :)

**Cereal Killer has gone offline**

**Bepsi:** D:

**Luigi Kinnie:** Poor Souda. :(

**Cyclops:** Maybe you should just stop going after her? 

**Bepsi:** yea...maybe...

**Bepsi:** I'm gonna go now...see ya..

**Bepsi has gone offline**

**Cyclops:** Idiot.

**Cyclops:**....

**Cyclops:** I'll go see if he's alright.

**Cyclops has gone offline**

**Arson4Hope has gone online**

**Arson4Hope:** AHahaAHAAHAHAHAH! I have escaped the ultimateless student's grasp!

**Luigi Kinnie:** Are you sure? 

**Arson4Hope:** Yes...why?

**Luigi Kinnie:** The orange will not go down without a fight.

**Arson4Hope:** And what do you mean by that Nanami?

**Arson4Hope:** oh

**Arson4Hope:** OH FUCK DHGKYUSGAKUSGKY

**Arson4Hope has gone offline**

**Luigi Kinnie:** F

**Band-aid:** f

**shit: F**

**Strong sword gf:** F

**B O N E: Mortals!** I would love to study you more but Sonia is asking for my presence! 

**B O N E has gone offline**

**2.0:** I would love to talk more, though I have only sent one message, but I have something to do. Goodbye.

**2.0 has gone offline**

**shit:** Akane and I have training later so I GOTTA GO!

**shit has gone offline**

**Luigi Kinnie:** So who's still here? 

**Band-aid:** i'm still here...

**Strong sword gf:** As am I.

**Luigi Kinnie:** Well...I'm bored...do you guys wanna come over and play smash? I may have 3 controllers.

**Band-aid:** that sounds fun right now so sure...

**Strong Sword gf:** I agree with Tsumiki. I shall join you.

**Luigi Kinnie:** nice. Meet me at my room. I'll have snacks.

**Band-aid:** great...

**Luigi Kinnie, Strong sword gf and 1 other have gone offline**

**Mono has joined the chat**

**Mono:** Upupupup~ I hope they're ready! 

**Mono:** The plot is moving a bit slower then intended but hey! that's fine!

**Mono:** Ahhh! I can't wait! 

**Mono has left the chat**


	3. Makoto Naeggi is trying his best, okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is THH. They are just as chaotic as the rest but at least they have style! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha! Here we are! The final class chat introduction! Next chapter will be staring to get to the good stuff everyone's been waiting for!

**Makoto Naegi has added 15 students**

**Makoto Naegi has changed 16 names**

**Lucky boy named the chat to Trigger Happy**

****Luck:** Hey guys! :DDD **

**donuts4life:** awww! hey naegi!!

**gamer person:** N@3g1! Th@nks f0r cr3@t!ng th3 ch@t f0r m3! Y0u'r3 sup3r k1nd!

**Luck:** No problem, Fujisaki! The names were a bit of a struggle...

**> :((((: **Naegi.

**Luck:** uh...Hey Byakuya! Sorry for the name...I couldn't think of anything better?

**> :((((: Mhmm.**

**Sherlock:** I think Byakuya's name fits him. 

**> :((((: **Of course you would. 

**Sherlock:** My name is very nice though. Thank you Naegi.

**Luck:** No problem! I'm glad you like it!

**uh:** ah.

**uh has gone offline**

**donuts4life:** hm? why'd yamada leave?

**> :((((:** Probably because of the name Naegi gave him. 

**Luck:** Ahh! Sorry Yamada! hopefully he checks the chat and sees this...

**donust4life:** it might get buried in all the texts tho :/

**Luck:** Yeah...

**ruler:** Um. Naegi? Why is my name just ruler?

**Biker** **Dad:** Haha. Ruler.

**gamer person:** H1 D@d. H0w'r3 y0u?

**Biker Dad:** Hey son. I'm good, you?

**gamer person:** 1'm g00d. 0th3r d@d? H0w'r3 y0u?

**ruler:** Still confused as to why my name is just ruler.

**gamer person:** B3c@us3 y0u l0v3 rul3s?

**ruler:** Hm. Okay.

**owo:** uwu

**owo:** _uwu_

**owo:** UwU

**owo:** UWU

**owo:** **UWU**

**owo:** **_UWU_ **

**Machine gun:** Stop or else I will gun you down.

**owo:** You're just jealous because I can get away with saying uwu and owo unironically~

**Machine gun:** Why would I be jealous of that?

**owo:** Because people actually like **me** and not you, Murky.

**Machine gun:** Don't call me Murky.

**owo:** Murky~

**owo:** _Murky~_

**owo: Murky~**

**owo:** Murky-poo~

**Machine gun:**.....

**Machine gun has gone offline**

**owo:** Oh shit.

**owo:** Whelp. Please play barbie girl on loop at my funeral.

**:DD:** No.

**owo:** ** _Damn._** Worth a shot tho, right? 

**owo has gone offline**

**Luck:** Oh no...Poor Junko :((

**> :((((:** Do not 'oh no" Junko, Naegi. 

**Luck:** But that's mean :(((((

**donuts4life:** sorry naegi but does Junko really deserve to be worried over?

**> :((((: **She is more than capable of handling things herself. 

**Luck:** :((((( why're you guys so mean?

**Sherlock:** Do not be sad, Naegi. I'm sure Junko will be fine. 

**Luck:** :((( really?

**Sherlock:** Mhmm. 

**Luck:** :) okay. >:( But you're still mean, Byakuya.

**> :((((: **I know.

**Luck:** :)) but I still love you.

**> :((((: **I know that as well.

**Sherlock:** Still can't say "I love you" back.

**> :((((: **Very observant, Sherlock. What'll you figure out next?

**donuts4life:** ooh! ooh! wait! i just though of something!

**donuts4life has changed Luck to Watson**

**donuts4life:** There we go! 

**Watson:** Nice! 

**Sherlock:** Very cool, Asahina. 

**donuts4life:** awww! ur gonna make me blush .////.

**Highschool musical:** Oh sick groupchat.

**Highschool musical:** wtf is my name tho, Naegi?

**Watson:** Oh! I thought it fit you! Cuz ur a sports player who wants to be a musician....

**Highschool musical:** awww thanks naegi.

**Highschool musical:** but ya gotta get punted for this.

**Highschool musical has gone offline**

**Watson:** haha..

**Watson:** wait.

**Watson: WHAT.**

**Watson has gone offline**

**> :((((:** Damn Kuwata. I'm going to make sure Naegi is not punted. 

**Sherlock:** I'll come with. 

**:DD:** Me too! I gotta grab that stupid head cuz he seems to have forgotten band practice >:(

**> :((((: **Very well. Let's go.

**> :((((, Sherlock and 1 more have gone offline**

**donuts4life:** well that was interesting.

**gamer person:** y0u c0uld s@y th@t @g@1n.

**sakura tree:** I apologize, Fujisaki..but what did you type?

**Biker Dad:** "you could say that again"

**Biker Dad:** I've spoken to him enough to know what he's saying.

**donuts4life:** you're like a translator..

**Biker Dad:** You could say that.

**Firetruck:** Ah hello everyone.

**gamer person:** h1 c3l3st1@.

**donuts4life:** hi!

**sakura tree:** Welcome.

**donuts4life:** graaaaaah! I'm so hungry D:

**Firetruck:** I am currently in the kitchen if you would like to join me.

**donuts4life:** :00000 yesssss! Sakura! you wanna come with?

**sakura tree:** I do not see why not.

**donuts4life:** great! i'll come to your room so we can walk together! 

**donuts4life and sakura tree have gone offline**

**Firetruck:** I shall prepare for them to come here. Goodbye.

**Firetruck has gone offline**

**woah:** yooo! we had a gropchat and no on told me??

**scissors:** are you dumb? we've had it for a while now.

**woah:** ohhhh :000000

**scissors:** dumbass.

**scissors has gone offline**

**ruler:** So is it just Hagakure, Fujisaki, Monda, and I left? 

**Biker Dad:** Hmmm. It seems like it.

**gamer person:** s0000, d0 y0u guys w@nn@ g0 0ut f0r s0m3th1ng t0 e@t? 1 n33d s0m3 v1t@m1n D

**ruler:** That sounds nice! Mondo?

**Biker Dad:** sure.

**gamer person:** :3333

**gamer person, Biker Dad and 1 other person have gone offline**

**woah:** I'm alon now.

**woah:** seggsy.

**woah:** sexy

**woah has gone offline**

**Mono has joined the chat**

**Mono:** Upuppupu~ now now! Time to set the plan into motion!

**Mono:** where to start though? The beginning? or the end~? 

**Mono has gone offline**


	4. Fruit buddies! also noo shuichi :(((

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma and Saihara are fruit buddies :DD but what happened to Shuichi?

**V3 Fuckers**

**PantaLover.com:** mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

**Detective Pikachu:** What are you doing? 

**PantaLover.com:** Being a microwave!!

**PantaLover.com:** _mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_

**Detective Pikachu:** Please stop.

**PantaLover.com:** Hmmmm. Since you said please, I guess I will.

**Detective Pikachu:** Thank you.

**PantaLover.com:** <33

**PantaLover.com:** Oh! OH! Guess what, baby!

**Detective Pikachu:** Hm?

**PantaLover.com:** I thought of some new names for us! 

**Detective Pikachu:** Really? Why?

**PantaLover.com:** Cuz I thought it would be cute!

**PantaLover.com has changed Detective Pikachu to Blueberry**

**Blue berrPantaLover.com has changed PantaLover.com to Grape**

**Grape:** :DDDD

**Grape:** We're fruit buddies now and u can't do anything about it! ;pppp

**Blueberry:** It's cute. 

**Grape:** *gasp* You actually like it?!

**Blueberry:** Did you just type out gasp?

**Grape:** Yes but that's not what is important rn.

**Grape:** You actually like being fruit buddies?

**Blueberry:** Yes..?

**Grape:** ;-;;;;;;; I love you so much rn!

**Blueberry:** why?

**Grape:** I didn't think you would've liked being fruit buddies! If you hadn't I would've cried.

**Blueberry:** Well I do? I find it cute

**Grape:** AND THAT'S WHY UR MY FAVORITE CLASSMATE!!

**Blueberry:** :)

**Grape:** AnYwAy~ I'm soooooo bored rn :(

**Blueberry:** Okay?

**Grape:** Shu~ Can we please hang out??

**Blueberry:** I don't know...I'm kind of busy right now.

**Grape:** Ur too busy to hang out with ur favorite person ever ;-;;;;;;;;

**Blueberry:** It's an important case....I need to be focused on it.

**Grape:** And ur being focused by chatting w/ me?

**Blueberry:**......urgh.

**Grape:** Oh! Oh! How about yo u bring the case over to my room? Maybe I can help u?

**Blueberry:** I don't know....Kirigiri has never said anything about working with someone from outside... 

**Grape:** Plsssssssssssss?? 

**Blueberry:** Hmmm.....alright, fine. I'll come over and hang out a bit. 

**Grape:** Yayyyyyy! :DDDDDDD

**Grape:** I'll see you in a bit then, baby! <33333

**Blueberry:** See you <3

**Grape:** HDGFLUSYFlusglsyygffgeEYGWK <33333

**Grape has gone offline**

**Blueberry:** heh...is he alright? I'll have to ask. 

**Blueberry has gone offline**

* * *

Shuichi sighed as he got up from his desk, setting his hands on his back before cracking it. He had been sitting at his desk for a while, trying to figure out a certain serial killer case. Kirigiri had given it to him with some of her notes, saying that she couldn’t figure it out and for him to try. 

“Everything just leads to a dead end...but how? How can a person who causes people to commit suicide have no leads??” Shuichi wanted to slam his head into the wall. 

Kirigiri had told him when she had handed him the files that the police have been tracking down the killer for months. They only thing they knew is that a video forces people to commit suicide. Nothing more. The question is how...How does a video make a group of people do that? Is there more to it?? Are people being kidnapped and then forced to watch it? So many questions...nothing to answer them with. 

“Maybe Ouma will know something...he does keep saying he has a secret organization named DICE! He might know something!” He felt a smile reach across his face as he thought of any new leads to grab a hold of.

He grabbed loose papers, shoving into the folder. He needed to get to Ouma’s room as quickly as possible. He gripped the folder of papers to his chest, discarding his phone on the desk in his rush out of his room. 

“If I remember correctly...Ouma’s room...is...this way!” He turned to the right, after shutting his door, and started walking. 

The hallway was completely empty, which was surprising. Normally there would be at least two or more people talking outside a room or two. Shuichi shook it off though, people were doing stuff and that was understandable. He liked it more quiet anyways.

He was in the middle of appreciating the silence when he heard the clicking of boots behind him. He didn’t think of it of course, probably just a student. He walked a bit more before stopping, no longer hearing the footsteps. He let out the breath he wasn’t even aware he was holding, adjusting the papers.

He wasn’t aware of the person behind him until an arm wrapped around his torso, pinning his arms down. His body became stiff from fear as he felt something pinch the skin on his neck. In an instant his body went into panic mode as he realized that something had been injected in his skin. 

His arms were pinned, yes but his legs were free. He kicked back and somehow successfully hit his captor in the kneecap. The arm around his torso released him and sent him stumbling forward. He was unable to regain his foot, however, and that sent him crashing to the ground. His papers flew in different directions as his vision blurred and his eyes grew heavy. 

He reached forward, a last attempt to get away. He let out a rather groggy yelp of pain when a boot stomped down onto his hand. Whoever was in front of him bent down and said something that was lost to his ears and brain. His vision blurred more and he could hardly see as his eyelids started to close but right before he lost consciousness he saw the toothy grin of the figure. 

Then there was only black…


	5. Find Shuichi Saihara is a go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma gets Akamatsu, Momota, and even Makiroll to help in his search for Shuichi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name at the end may be a clue to who is the next victim ;)

**V3 Fuckers**

**Grape:** Heyyyyy, has anyone seen my beloved Saihara? :(

**Penist:** I haven't seen him...but why are you looking for him? 

**Grape:** He was supposed to come to my room :(( We were gonna hang..

**Penist:** _Ohhhh?_

**UrAnus:** Are you sure he didn't just ditch you? 

**Grape: -_-** I'm pretty sure we all know that he wouldn't do that.

**Penist:** I agree with Ouma! Saihara isn't one to ditch! 

**UrAnus:** Oh yea.

**ASSassin:** What are you all talking about?

**UrAnus:** Makiroll! :D

**Penist:** Apparantly Saihara was suppose to hang out with Ouma but he didn't show up!

**Grape:** I'm getting so worried :((

**Grape:** :0 COULD SOMETHING HAVE HAPPENED TO MY FRUIT BUDDY??

**UrAnus:** Fruit buddy?

**ASSassin:** Did you go check his room? 

**Grape:**....

**Grape:** brb

**ASSassin:** Idiot.

**Grape has gone offline**

* * *

Ouma shut off his phone and quickly shoved it into his hoodie pocket. His face flushed at the fact that he didn't even think to go check his beloved's room. That was like the first thing you should do. He shook his head to clear his mind, there was no use in thinking like that right now. He should go make sure Shu was okay. 

He grabbed his room keys and headed out of the room. He started walking down the line of doors that were on the right of his, checking the nameplates as he passed. He could really remember exactly where Shu's room was. 

Kiibo...

Kaito...

Kirumi...

Gonta...

Miu...

Ryoma....

As he walked, sighing at the number of names he's passed already, Ouma caught something in the corner of his eye. A weird tan thing. Shrugging his shoulders, he made his way over to it, seeing that it was a folder the closer he got. Getting closer, Ouma heard the crinkle of paper under his shoe and looked down to see that he stepped on. The paper seemed to have a lot of writing on it and now that he's noticed there were papers sprinkled about. 

He crouched down and picked up the one he stepped on and looked closer at the writing. It seemed to be a serial killer case...Nothing that really interesting to Ouma though. He was just confused as to who would leave an important looking case on the floor? He decided to gather up the papers, just in case he finds who it belongs to. He quickly looked over each paper, rolling his eyes and yawning at whatever he read until he looked at the name **_Kyoko_** _ **Kirigiri**. _His mind hit a dead stop when he saw it, recognizing it but from where? 

Where had he seen Kyoko Kirigiri before...?

....

.....

......

Shuichi! Didn't he reference Kirigiri in their chat earlier? 

Ouma whipped out his phone, somehow not dropping the files. He went into the chat and decided to question the others about her.

* * *

**V3 Fuckers**

**Grape:** Does anyone know of a Kyoko Kirigiri?

**Penist:** Kirigiri? Uhh...nope. Sorry Ouma :(

**UrAnus:** I recognize the name but don't know her personally.

**Penist:** Now that you said that, Momota...I sort of recognize it too!

**Grape:** Hm??

**Penist:** Kirigiri's been in the news recently, right? Cuz she solved a murder and is pretty famous?

**UrAnus:** Yea, that's where I recognize her at least. 

**ASSassin:** She's a pretty good detective. I remember Saihara told me that he was gonna work under her. Kind of like an apprentice.

**Penist:** I remember him telling me that as well! He seemed pretty excited! 

**Grape:** So she's an upperclassmen?

**Penist:** I think so!

**Grape:** Hmmm... I'll try and see if I can find her and talk to her. I think she has something to do with Shu's disappearance! Or at least can help.

**Penist:** I'll try talking to some other classmen to see if they've seen him around!

**UrAnus:** I'll go walk around campus a bit! see if he's lost! Makiroll, wanna come with?

**ASSassin:** Normally I wouldn't but sure. 

**Grape:** Nishishishi~ I didn't know little maki had a soft spot!

**ASSassin:** I'll kill you if this is ever brought up again.

**Grape:** :pppp

**Penist:** Great! Find Saihara is a go!

**Penist, Grape and 2 more have gone offline**

* * *

Ouma put his phone back into his pocket, mind fumbling around for an idea. How could he find Kirigiri, when he's never even met her. Could their be someone, ANYONE, who he knows that knows her. He squeezed his eyes shut whilst trying to think. Who was he close to that he could just go to that will be able to deal with this, with HIM. 

...

....

.....

Suddenly a name popped into his head and his eyes snapped open, a smile forming on his face. He knew exactly who to go to. He started jogging, careful to keep the files from flying all over the place. He ended up just squishing them against his chest while he ran to a room he's gone to for so many reasons. From being lonely to being sad to just wanting to play pranks on other students. 

He didn't look at any nameplates that he passed. He didn't need to anyway, he already knew everyone around this area. 

He skidded to a stop in front of one of the doors, panting slightly. He hadn't even noticed how fast he was running. Before heading to the door he took a minute to organize himself and check to make sure no papers were missing or out of place. When everything was where it should be, Ouma walked up to the door. 

He looked at the nameplate and smiled again. 

The name plate read:

...

....

_**Nagito Komaeda.** _


	6. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu has actual feelings?! (NOT CLICKBAIT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Souda's dumb, Kuzuryu struggles with feelings and who's that banging on Komaeda's door?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry for this chapter being so late! I'm trying to work up a schedule of updating so please be patient with me and my motivation that keeps going down!

**We all need a vacation**

**> :(: **Guys.

**> :(: **Guys

**Cyclops:** What is it?

**> :(: **What shape is a stop sign?

**Cyclops:** Why? Did you drive through a stop sign again? I thought Nanami banned you form driving. 

**> :(: **Yea, I'm still banned. Souda's just asking me so I'm asking you.

**Cyclops:** Of course he is. 

**> :(: **Soooo...what shape is it?

**Cyclops:** It's an octagon. 

**> :(: **Shit. Really? I thought it was a fucking pentagon..

**Cyclops:** Why am I not surprised by that. 

**> :(: **:((

**Cyclops:** Don't.

**> :(: **:(((((((

**> :(: **Heyyyy, Kuzuryu? 

**Cyclops:** What?

**> :(: **Can you come over and help Souda? I'm really tired and have had my brain boggled..

**Cyclops:** Does Souda really need help?

**> :(: **We both don't know simple geometry.

**Cyclops:**....

**Cyclops:** Alright fine. I'll head over to his room to help him. You get some rest.

**> :(: **Thanks, Kuzuryu :D

**> :( has gone offline**

**Cyclops:** These guys are gonna be the death of me.

**Cyclops has gone offline**

* * *

Kuzuryu couldn't help but sigh when he stood up from his bed. He just wanted a moment of relaxation...but he would never get some, huh? His class always needed some help with something. It was annoying but he wouldn't change it, because he couldn't change it. 

"I'm surrounded by idiots." He grumbled. Both Hinata and Souda struggle with shapes/Geometry. 

Kuzuryu didn't know why. Souda was a mechanic in his spare time and Hinata was just a good student in general. They both were perfectly able to know their geometry. 

_Maybe_ _they've lost braincells with hanging_ _together_

He couldn't help but chuckle a small bit at that thought. They were both much more stupid around each other. Around Nanami and _Komaeda_ , Hinata is genuinely smart. Souda....he's smart on his own. Being addicted to get Sonia to love him definitely didn't help him. 

"Whatever," He shook his head, clearing his mind, "The quicker I help him, the quicker I can take a nap or something."

He grabbed his room key and his notebook, yes he takes notes; he's not the dumb. Plus he doesn't think that Souda's notes will be of any help, knowing the boy. He heard his phone ding just before he headed out. He looked down and read: \

_"Notification: Luigi Kinnie: Two boys chilling in a dorm room, 5 feet apart cuz they'r e not gay"_

Kuzuryu rolled his eyes at vine reference. Of course Nanami would use a vine. The girl practically circled her life around that stuff. Memes and vines. He pondered on responding but decided not too when his phone dinged again, Souda was freaking out at her. He couldn't help letting a small smile on his face before realizing what was happening and suppressing it. God his classmates were doing things to him.

Shaking off the momentarily distraction, Kuzuryu headed out of his room, locking it behind him. He immediately headed towards Souda's room. He wondered why he was able to just walk there, no questions asked. The back of his mind knew of course but he would never admit it. 

His phone kept dinging, probably Souda and Nanami chatting or fighting over video games. He was very tempted to say in chat that he wouldn't come over unless they stopped spamming but he really REALLY just wanted to get this over with. He only stopped walking when he reached the door to the room. Without hesitating, he slammed his fist against the door. Not hard enough to be heard down the hall but loud enough to have Souda at least hear him, which seemed to be a success when he heard a yelp from inside.

The door was thrown open, appearing behind it a smiling Souda. 

"Hey Kuzuryu! You actually came! I thought Hajime was just fucking with me when he said you were coming to help!"

Kuzuryu couldn't help but cringe at that. Did he really come off as someone who wouldn't wanna help someone? ......fuck he did.

"I can't leave you two idiots to struggle by yourselves," Kuzuryu huffed, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Anyway, ya gonna let me in or what?"

Souda nodded quickly, moving aside to let the shorter boy in before closing the door. Souda's room looked really Souda-like. With the piles of metal and wires on the floor, presumably pushed off the desk so he would have space to work. 

"Sorry about the mess! Hajime left like right after he said you were coming to help me. I wanted to ask him for some pick up help.." Souda seemed to deflate a little.

"It's alright. I don't mind that much. Plus I told Hinata to go get some rest after he asked for me to come." Kuzuryu waved the pink haired boy off, huffing again.

That seemed to brighten up Souda before he deflated again. 

"Do we really have to do Geometry work? Can't we just hang out a bit? We never do that!"

Kuzuryu sighed. This guy really was gonna be the death of him...but he wasn't really wrong. He never really hung out with anyone on his own, except Peko. He did have a reputation as a crime boss to uphold but he was in his prime of youth (right)? 

"Souda. Hinata asked me to help you with Geometry." He couldn't help but pinch the bridge of his nose. 

"Awwww come on maaaaaan! It's Hajime! If he was here he'd be trying to get me to do it but not himself! Plus, he isn't here right now!" Souda pulled something like puppy dog eyes. That would not have any effect on him tho.

....However, he could let the taller boy have some fun. Kuzuryu was a dick but not that much.

.....

Maybe the puppy dog eyes really did work on him.

"Alright fine. We'll hang out for a few minutes. 15-20 tops. Then it's immediately to work, got it?" Kuzuryu sighed. 

"Yes sir!" Souda laughed, doing a fake half-assed salute.

* * *

Kuzuryu was surprised. Souda was actually a pretty fun guy to hang out with. He wasn't like Hinata, who seemed to have a stick shoved up his ass all the time, or Nanami, who never really talked without a good reason (which was mainly memes and vines). Kuzuryu was actually having fun without having a stick shoved up his own ass. 

"You should've heard Hajime's groan when he saw that you said a stop is an octagon! I nearly died!" Souda pounded his desk lightly.

Souda was sitting at his desk whilst Kuzuryu sat crossed legged on his bed. The two had been talking for a while. Mainly about dumb things like Souda's works in progress, some of their classmates(mainly Hajime), and just some memes. He looked at the time of his phone, seeing that they've talked for about 23 minutes now. Time sure does fly by when your having an actual interesting conversation.

He stood up, popping his back in the process, and looked over at Souda. Souda looked back at him and from the look of fear in his eyes, Kuzuryu knew that Souda knew what was about to happen.

"Okay Souda. We made a deal. Your time is up. We gotta work on that work n-" He was interrupted by his phone dinging, also hearing the ding of Souda's.

Looking at his phone, he saw another notification from the group chat from Nanami but reading it gave him a bad feeling.

* * *

**We all need a vacation**

**Luigi Kinnie:** Hey has anyone seen/heard from Hajime?

**Luigi Kinnie:** Neither I nor Nagito have heard from him.

**Cyclops:** I talked to him a while ago. Told him to go rest and that I'd help our idiotic friend.

**Bepsi:** :( heyyy

**Cyclops:** You don't know what shape a stop sign is.

**Bepsi:** Ya got me there.

**Luigi Kinnie:** Haha funny meme. 

**Bepsi:** Your teachings didn't go to wste my dear master

**Bepsi:** waste*

**Luigi Kinnie:** Thank you, student. Seriously though, neither of you have heard from him?

**Cyclops:** Nope.

**Bepsi:** We can go check his room though! I have a spare key!

**Cyclops:** Are you sure you're not saying that to get out of work?

**Cyclops:** Specifically Geometry?

**Bepsi:**.....heh....uh

**Luigi Kinnie:** It would be epic for you guys to check up on him.

**Luigi Kinnie:** Can you please do it?

**Cyclops:** Why not go yourself?

**Luigi Kinnie:** Homework to do. Bosses to battle. Ya know the jist.

**Cyclops:** Urghhh...

**Bepsi:** Come on, Kuzuryu! Just to make sure he's fine!

**Cyclops:** Fine let's go.

**Bepsi:** Yayyyyy!

**Luigi Kinnie:** Thanks guys. Anyway I have a BOTW ganon to fight. 

**Luigi Kinnie has gone offline**

**Cyclops:** Let's hurry up. The faster we are, the quicker you get to work.

**Bepsi:** Awwww :(

**Cyclops and Bepsi have gone offline**

* * *

Kuzuryu and Souda were already out the door before they even left the chat. They both considered Hinata a friend, just to Kuzuryu not that much. Souda was radiating worriedness, which Kuzuryu didn't understand. Hinata was probably just sleeping. It would make sense since he did send the boy off to rest.

"I'm glad Hajime's room isn't too far from mine!" Souda smiled at Kuzuryu, which caused an odd feeling in him to rise. 

Kuzuryu just shook it off, giving the grinning boy a nod in return. The two speed walked there and made it to the room that had _Hajime Hinata_ on the nameplate pretty fast. Kuzuryu was surprised that Souda and Hinata were super close in room distance, It didn't even take them 5 minutes to get here. 

"You have a key right? I know for fact that Hinata always locks his doors."

"Yep! It's right here," He fished it out of his pocket, grinning. "I dunno what he's scared about though! Well anyway, let me unlock the door!"

Souda pushed him aside, going to put the key in the lock before he froze. Kuzuryu tilted his head, asking him what was wrong. Why did he freeze all of a sudden? Did he notie something?

"Uhhh Kuzuryu?" Souda look at him before looking back at the door. "Look at this."

Kuzuryu looked at the door and watched as Souda easily pushed open the door. He didn't even need the key. It just opened with ease. Red flags immediately launched up in his head.

"Should we go in?" Souda looked scared.

"I mean...we probably should...but be careful. It could be dangerous." 

The pink haired boy nodded mutely as Kuzuryu pushed the door more open, just then noticing the broken door handle. It was totally busted like someone slammed against it to break in. He turned back to room, taking a step in and immediately regretting his actions.

Souda's screams said as much.

The room was a disaster. Stuff was tipped over, like Hinata's desk and chair. Hinata's lamp was laying in pieces on the floor next to his bed. It looked like a fight broke out in here, which was probably what happened. Stepping farther into the room and ignoring Souda for the time being, he noticed that one of the legs of the chair had been broken off and was laying in the middle of the floor. There was a tiny amount of blood splatter around the place. Especially near the broken leg. 

"W....what happened h...here?" Souda muttered out.

"I think he got in a fight. I can pick up that much from the state of the room," He looked back at Souda, who seemed super pale. "I think he was also knocked unconscious by that chair leg over there." He shrugged to it.

Souda opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the sound of banging next door. Both Kuzuryu and the pale as fuck Souda headed back out into the hallway, Kuzuryu looking towards Hinata's neightbor. 

He knew Hinata had Komaeda as a neighbor. He knew Komaeda did some weird shit and had some weird friends. He never expected much from Komaeda, having some bad blood that was not shared through both of them(only Kuzuryu). What he wasn't expecting to see was a weird purple gremlin banging on Komaeda's door with a extremely worried look.

"Hey kid," Kuzuryu walked up to the gremlin, spooking him in the process, "Why are you making so much noise?"

"Ohhhh Nishishishish~! I just have something important to tell **Komaeda.** " The gremlin's laughed seemed forced but Kuzuryu didn't wanna push hm.

"So what're you doing at Komaeda's? Surely you have something better to d-" Kuzuryu didn't get to finish as the door to the room opened.

He cursed under his breath. Why did he have to get cut off so much? Stupid.

Kuzuryu shook his head for the 100th time and looked at Komaeda, who was no standing in his doorway.

"Hey Kokichi," Komaeda smiled at the gremlin before turning to Kuzuryu and Souda, "Hey Kuzuryu. Hey Souda. What can I help you with?"

Kuzuryu sighed. He did not wanna talk to Komaeda at all but he'd have to say about Hinata and this seemed to be the best time.

"Well..."

"Hajime's gone!" Souda blurted out.

The silenced that followed was uncomfortable. Kuzuryu watched Komaeda closely, seeing his face turn from neutral to shock.

"What......? Hajime's.....

....

......

........

**Gone**?"


End file.
